


[Art] In Which There Is Some Peace

by 2ndActivatorOfCaspases



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, sasha is back and she's softer than ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ndActivatorOfCaspases/pseuds/2ndActivatorOfCaspases
Summary: In which Sasha, Zolf, and Oscar Wilde get a chance to breathe.
Relationships: Sasha Racket & Oscar Wilde, Sasha Racket & Zolf Smith, Sasha Racket & Zolf Smith & Oscar Wilde, Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: When In Rome Secret Santa 2020





	[Art] In Which There Is Some Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoloXam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Which There Is Some Peace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009814) by [HoloXam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoloXam/pseuds/HoloXam). 




End file.
